


but at least the war is over

by ReluctantRedhead (BoopitybopCoodilybap)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, stop sciencing for once carlos your boyfriend misses you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopitybopCoodilybap/pseuds/ReluctantRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arby's looks exactly the same as it had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but at least the war is over

The Arby’s looks exactly the same as it had before.

The Arby’s exterior looks exactly the same. The interior had not changed either. The only difference is that the restaurant isn’t run by dead-eyed, grey-skinned teenagers anymore, but rather by a race of tiny people.

They will still take your money (which they will melt down to add on to the shrine of their god in the kitchen) and serve you food. Only, the burgers aren’t so much a delicious brown colour as they are a vibrant blue; but the apple crisp still tastes as great as ever, so it doesn’t really matter. The only reason people ever go to the Arby’s in the first place is for the apple crisp.

Or, to watch the lights above it.

Or, to return the affections of the man who’d been in love with you for a year.

So there he sat now; staring up at the lights. Looking upwards, sitting on the hood of his own car, head on his own shoulder, hands between his own knees, and an empty wrapper next to him instead of the man who would become his boyfriend. The man who wouldn't return from the otherworldly desert.

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot of us just forget that Strexcorp sold the Arby's to the people below lane 5.


End file.
